Making Friends
by Nerdie Till The End
Summary: Another Crycest here. Don't like? Don't read. It's pretty much just a usual birthday for Cry. For Mad on the other hand, he just made a new friend or probably his worst enemy. DISCONTINUED! I'M SORRY BUT I LOST THE WILL FOR THIS ONE.
1. Chapter 1

Mad smiled from the doorway of Cry's room. Arms crossed, he leaned against its frame casually. "Cry? What are you doing?" He asked boredom evident in his voice. His hair was messy with a slightly reddish tint in his brown hair. His eyes were dilated into slits with blood red irises. He wore his usual red hoodie and jeans along with his white porclein mask that held a sinister smile. "I'm trying to record at the moment Mad." Cry answered, a bit annoyed.

Cry sat in front of his desk; on it was his laptop, a can of Mt. Dew and his recording equipment. He wore a pair of old black jogging pants coupled with an old white shirt. He sighed as he took a sip of his drink. His laptop was annoying him. It kept on closing the program he was playing and in its place an empty message window would pop up.

"What are you trying to record then?" Mad asked, smirking at his annoyance. "Would you just shut the fu-"Cry started but was cut off by a sudden squeal. Nathan, his little brother, ran into the room. The little boy looked stunningly a lot like Mad in some sense. They both shared the same reddish tint in their hair unlike Cry's plain brown. Nathan also had 2 different colored eyes. Unlike most of his family that had blue eyes, his right one was red. He passed through Mad's form as if he was nothing but smoke. Tackling the larger boy, Nathan hugged him and raised his hands into the air. "Happy Birthday!" He shouted happily.

Cry blinked for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. "Uhm…." He managed to say. "It's your birthday, silly. Remember?" Nathan said as he jumped off Cry's lap and walked over to the nearby calendar. Still wearing his striped PJ's, he stood on his toes trying to point out the date. "See. It's your birthday today." He said, pointing at the date circled with red marker. He then looked back at the larger boy with his pouted lips.

Cry couldn't help but laugh; he stood up from his chair and walked over to Nathan. "I guess it is." He then presumed to mess up Nathan's hair. "Hey! Stop it!" The younger boy giggled. "Mom wants you downstairs for breakfast. She made pancakes and bacon today." He said before running out the door, once again passing right through Mad's form.

Mad looked at Cry with an amused look on his face. He hadn't moved an inch from his previous position. "Don't you get tired of that?" Cry asked as he sat back down on his chair with a small smile on his face. "Of getting walked through? Nahh… since it leaves you dumbfounded sometimes." He snickered. Cry rolled his eyes before going back to his laptop. "Aren't you going downstairs? It's bacon after all." He asked curiously.

Cry stretched from his chair and stood up. "Yeah, I guess I should." He then looked at him seriously. "Don't touch anything." Mad laughed. "As if I can." He said as he waved his hand around, making it pass through Cry's dresser. "Oh, right. Well, excuse me then." Cry said, walking right through him. "Hey! Only Nathan can do that!" Mad called out childishly to Cry's retreating form.

Mad then flopped unto Cry's bed, putting his arms behind his head, he stared at ceiling in complete boredom. A sudden "ping!" of a bell echoed through the room. Mad sat up from the bed and looked around the room. The sound came again. Standing up, he walked over to Cry's laptop and sat down on the chair. The sound seemed to have been coming from the blank message window.

The sound came again. The message window popped open, this time it as no longer blank. "Happy Birthday" It read. "And who the fuck is this from?" Mad said to himself. Another message window popped open.

"Me, of course."

Mad sat there stunned. It had heard him? He then narrowed his eyes at the message. "And who are you exactly?"

"Call me Virus. Vi for short. You're Mad I presume?"  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I heard Cry mention your name earlier."

Mad glared at message. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What do you want?"  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to greet Cry a happy birthday."  
"If you wanted to greet him then why did your message only appear now?"

There was silence. Mad smiled to himself. He knew the other was lying. "Now let's make things clear." He said threateningly. "Stop fucking with Cry's stuff and leave him alone. Or else I will fucking kill you fuckass." Suddenly the sound of static came through the speakers. In it, Mad could make out the sound of someone laughing.

The screen suddenly turned black for a moment before turning into grey static. Mad glared as he saw Virus' form on the screen. He looked exactly like Cry. They both shared the same hair color and features, his mask held the same crooked smile as Mad's. His eyes on the other hand had no pupils, just two bright blue irises. His form twitched and bended as he laughed at Mad. "N-not even y-you can kill a pr-program, my dear Mad." He said through the speakers. His voice was like a broken audio recording.

"Mad? What's going on in there?" Cry said as he opened the door. The screen suddenly turned back to normal. "What were you doing with my laptop?" He asked curiously. A bit of syrup from his pancakes was smeared on his lips.

Mad stood up from the chair and walked over to Cry. He then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. The brunette pulled away, his face flushing red with embarrassment. "What was that for?" He stuttered. Mad licked his lips, enjoying the sweet taste of pancake syrup. "Just making sure that those lips are mine." He chuckled.

"O-okay…" Cry said awkwardly before going over to his laptop. "What were you doing with my laptop again?" He said as he sat down on the chair. Mad went back to his previous position by the doorway. "I was just making friends." He chuckled.

**A/N: I've been itching to write something for a while. Not sure if this could be a one-shot or a start of another series. Tell me what you think. :3 As usual sorry for any misspellings and wrong grammar usage. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mad sat on bed with a smug smile on his face. He was wearing his usual red hoodie and jeans. His mask was pulled back a bit, revealing his bright red eye and his stitched smile. His eyes followed Cry as the young brunette ran around the room. Shirt buttons open, toothbrush still in his mouth, hair looking like a dead raccoon, as usual Cry was late for work. "You sure you don't need help with that?" Mad purred, eyeing Cry as he tried to button up his shirt properly. "Not now Mad, maybe later." He answered hastily before realizing what he just said. "If you say so." Mad answered, chuckling. Cry glared at him. "Shut up already." His cheeks held a slight blush.

Cry was one of the developers in a software company. The pay was good but the work hours were too damn early for his taste. "Well, see ya later I guess." Cry said as he put on his brown satchel. Wearing a blue button up shirt and some black pants, he looked like any normal guy going to work. "So you're just going to leave me here all alone again?" Mad pouted. Cry glared at him through the lense of his glasses. "I don't have time for this." Mad rolled his eyes and laid down on his stomach. "Nathan and your mom took Hewie to the vet today. You're just going to leave a machine of pure destruction all alone in your room, bored and surrounded by dangerous equipment?" He said, gesturing to various electronics in Cry's room.

"A machine of pure destruction that can't touch anything." Cry said, passing his hand through Mad's head to prove his point. "I can touch you." Mad purred, gripping Cry's hand with his own. The brunette blushed as the other laughed at his embarrassment. "See ya later then." Cry muttered hastily before leaving.

By the end of the day Cry found himself sitting in his cubicle staring at the screen of his computer. On it were numerous codes he had deciphered, all except for one. They were currently working on a new game that could teleport person straight into it and come back out again. The problem was that they couldn't yet figure out how to get the person back.

It was Cry's job to find a way; on top of that he was also in charge of an infectious virus that had attacked the company's entire system. It hadn't done much but make random message windows appear on some of the computers. Still, they appointed him to kill it. Cry rubbed his eyes and checked his watch. "9pm already?" He muttered to himself and stepped outside his cubicle. He looked around to see that no one was around. Yawning, he made his way to the staff room and grabbed a cup of coffee. As he took a sip, his cell rang in his pocket. "Hello?"Cry asked. There was only silence and static at the other line. "Hello? Anybody there?" He asked again. The line went dead. "Must be wrong number." Cry said to himself before going back to his cubicle.

As he sat down on his chair, a suddenly "ping" echoed through his cubicle. He looked at the screen of his computer to see a blank message window. "It's that virus again." He muttered. Another window popped open this time it was no longer blank. "Hello." It read. Cry cocked his head to the side in confusion. _Should I reply?_ He thought to himself. Before he could decide another window opened. "You know it's rude not to reply."

Cry thought for a moment before punching the keys.  
"Hello? Who are you? And how did you get into the system"  
"Call me Risuv. And what do you mean by "how did you get into the system?"  
"You shouldn't be able to get your messages here."  
"Oh, I used to work there. I kinda quit. The cubicle you're sitting in right now must've been my old one. I modified it so that it would connect to my laptop at home."

They talked for what seemed like hours. Slowly, the weight on Cry's shoulders seemed to fade away. He smiled and laughed at Risuv's replies. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. Cry glanced at the clock to see that it was already 2am. He frowned and sent his friend another message.

"I gotta go friend. Goodnight."  
"Alright. How about we do this again sometime?"

Cry smiled.

"Sure. Bye."  
"Goodbye, Cry."

With that, Cry shut off his computer and grabbed his satchel. As he drove home he couldn't help the smile form on his face. He was definitely excited to talk to Risuv again. He slowly opened the door to his room, only to be abruptly pulled inside by Mad.

"Okay, let me explain-"Cry started but was cut off by Mad's lips crashing into his. "You left me alone for 16 fucking hours." He said huskily before kissing his neck. Cry moaned. "Bored, with nothing to do." Mad slammed him against the wall, his lips trailing down his collarbone. Heat and pleasure rushed through Cry's senses. He didn't expect him to react this way.

Mad hastily ripped open Cry's shirt and tossed it to the floor. Just as his hands unbuckled Cry's belt he stopped his ministrations and pulled away. "Goodnight." Mad said cheekily before going to bed. Leaving Cry flushed, confused and aroused.

**A/N: Mwello! :3 Just here to say that my next update might be a bit late. School's back so I'm going through hell right now. =w= Anyways, sorry again for any misspellings or wrong grammar usage. **


End file.
